Magical Power
by Katy The Wolf
Summary: El amor lo hace todo, une como destruye. Al saber que su amor se iba a cazar, Humphrey no soporto y huyo de Jasper Park Canadá a una tierra que no conocía, descubriendo sus verdaderos orígenes junto a una manada que lo acogió, que además, le enseño el don que tenia el, un poder sobrenatural
1. Chapter 1

**Este sera mi primer fan fic con capítulos. Es el primero aquí en Fan fiction así que por favor tenganme paciencia y no insulten**

**_A magical Power - Capitulo 1: El destino me alejo_**

_Kate P.V._

_Estaba llamando la atencion de todos, algo que no es de mi gusto, ademas de algo que no me gusta. Tener que casarme con alguien que no amo, ni siquiera lo conozco. Estábamos a punto de pegar nariz cuando me detube,no me moví ni nada y cuando todos estaban viendo salí corriendo de inmediato en busca de el. Cuando salí escuche que me seguían, voltee a ver y era mi padre, mi madre y Tony, pero no pensaba parar por nada del mundo_

P.V. normal

Mientras ellos salieron corriendo, los demás se quedaron ahí

-¡Si!- dijo feliiz Garth de no haberse casado con Kate

-Lilly- dijo el mientras se acercaba a la loba de pelaje blanco

-¿Que pasa Garth?- le pregunto Lilly evitando derramar una lágrima de dolor

-Debo decirte algo importante- le comento Garth -Yo no amo a tu hermana, para nada, mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas- termino de decir el

Lilly debastada dejo hacer una lágrima

Garth al verla puso su pata en la cara de Lilly y limpio la lagrima -La dueña de mi corazón eres tu-

Lilly ante esto su tristeza se volvió alegria dejando de derramar lagrimas -¡GARTH!- dijo emocionada aventandose a el terminado con un beso -Yo te amo-

_Lejos del valle.._

_Humphrey P.V._

_Había seguido las instrucciones de Marcel y Paddy, en cuanto los vi alejarse subi de un salto al tren_

_-Espero sea la mejor decision- dije viendo al cielo_

_Sabia que seria un viaje largo, así que busque con que entretenerme, aun era muy temprano y no daba sueño_

_"Vamos Humphrey seras un lobo solitario amante de la diversión, ¿que hago para divertirme?" Pensé astutamente_

_Mientras el tren avanzaba escuche un grito, era mi nombre pronunciado por Kate. Me asome desde el vagón del tren y mire como me alejaba de Jasper Park _

_-Perdon Kate pero no soportaría verte casada con ese alpha- dije mientras me metía al vagón de nuevo_


	2. Chapter 2 - Debo ir por mi destino

**_A magical Power - Capitulo 2: Debo ir por mi destino_**

_Kate P.V._

_Corría tan veloz como podia -HUMPHREY!- grite mientras corría_

_-Kate- dijo mi padre mientras me perseguía_

_-No me detendran- le conteste mientras coria_

_Iba en direccion a la cueva de Humphrey, quería saber si lo iba a alcanzar antes de que se fuera. Cuando llegue entre -Humphrey, ¿Estas aquí?-, me acerque, empeze a olfatear tu rostro_

_-Kate, mirame- me agarro mi padre de la cara_

_-Que? NO me obligaras a casarme con Garth, JAMAS- le quite la pata mientras seguía olfateando_

_-¿QUE?- dijo Tony_

_-Ya me oyeron, jamas regrese para casarme con Garth, o al menos ya no, por que yo, yo.. yo... yo me enamore de un omega- les respondi_

_-OHHH- mi madre se desmayo de inmediato_

_-Y no es la unica padre, yo tambien me enamore de una Omega- dijo Garth entrando junto con Lilly_

_-No tiene nada de malo enamorarse- dijo Lilly_

_-Así que seguire a mi Corazon- los movi a todos y salí corriendo buscando el rastro de Humphrey_

_-A ELLA- escuche que dijo Tony_

_me detuve de inmediato y voltee atras, Garth y Lilly se quedaron ahí hablando -Les debo una- dije en voz Baja y sali de Nuevo corriendo. Lo unico que se me ocurrio era preguntarles a sus amigos -SALTY!-_

_-Kate? Que haces?- pregunto Salty -Que paso en la boda?-_

_-Luego te explico- le dije apurada -Y Humphrey?-_

_-No sabemos, la ultima vez que lo vimos fue anoche- dijo Mooch_

_-Anoche? No saben donde esta?- les volvi a preguntar_

_-Nop, ni idea- respondio Shaky_

_-Gracias de todas formas- les agradeci y volvi a salir corriendo_

_"Que hago? Donde esta?" pense, "Lo tengo" pense astutamente_

_-MARCEL, PADDY- grite_

_-Bonjour queridisima Kate- dijo Marcel acercandose con sus palos y rocas raras_

_-Marcel, saben donde- empeze a hablar pero me interrumpió_

_-Al parecer la boda termino, ¿no es así?- pregunto_

_-No hubo boda y jamas habrá o al menos no con Garth- le explique_

_-Pero creí que- dijo Paddy pero lo interrumpi_

_-Saben donde esta Humphrey- les pregunte desesperada_

_-¿Humphrey? Por supuesto que sabemos- dijo Paddy_

_-Podran guiarme hacia el- les pregunte esperanzada_

_-Con gusto Kate- me respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo_

_-Nosotros también vamos- dijo Lilly acercandose junto con Garth_

_-Pero, ¿no dijeron nada nuestros padres?- les pregunte_

_-No hay problema, la ley de alphas-omegas fue removida de ambas manadas, y así lilly y yo uniremos a las manadas- explicó Garth_

_Levante la cabeza y agite la cola de alegría, pero me deprimía saber que no estaba Humphrey, ademas, lo mas probable es que lo hice sentir mal, debió creer que realmente me case con Garth y me evitaría. Marcel y Paddy iban volando, Lilly, Garth y yo los íbamos persiguiendo, duramos corriendo un rato, aunque se compredia ya que fuimos de un extremo del territorio a otro extremo, a las afueras de Jasper Park. Cuando llegamos empeze a olfatear su rastro, lo captaba pero no tenia sentido. Llegaba hasta las vías del tren, no queria pensar lo que pasaba_

_-no creo que encontraras el rastro, Humphrey se fue en uno de los trenes- me dijo Paddy_

_-¿¡SE FUE!? ¿¡POR QUE LO DEJARON IR!?- les pregunte molesta_

_-Tranquila Kate- dijo Lilly poniéndose enfrente de mi -A donde iba el tren?- hizo la pregunta Lilly_

_-Iba a...- empezaron a hacer memoria ambos -Se fue en el expreso Alaska, así que se fue a cualquier parte de Alaska- dijo Marcel_

_-Alaska? Esta lejos?- pregunto Garth_

_-Si, además el tren hacia Alaska no pasa sino cada 10 dias- comento Paddy_

_-10 DIAS! Pues hay que ir adelantando camino- empeze a caminar, detrás de mi iban Marcel y Paddy, y atrás de ellos iban Garth y Lilly_

P.V. normal

Lejos del grupo de Kate, en el expreso Alaska estaba un lobo gris tratando de encontrar un poco de diversión, pero ¿como podría si estaba solo?. El pob lobo se las ingenio por un rato, pero no sirvió de mucho

-Vaya, es aburrido, por primera vez- dijo Humphrey

No se le ocurría nada al pobre gris lobo así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Recordó cuando de cachorro molestaba a sus amigas al hacer yoga, así que como no sabia que hacia fue lo que hizo. Aunque también le aburría

Mientras hacia la tal yoga, el tren freno. Asustado, Humphrey paro y se asomo, pude ver a 2 hombres dialogando cerca de ahí. Bajo del vagón y se acerco sigilosamente a escuchar que decían

-Te dije que checaras que todo estubiera bien- dijo uno de ellos

-No me heches el paquete Michael, yo revise TODO, y estaba perfectamente bien- le respondió el otro

-Pero entonces explica me Julio, que paso- dijo molesto Michael

-QUE YO NO SE- dijo Julio

En eso, se acerco un señor, que al parecer vivía cerca de allí

-Estan bien?- pregunto el viejo señor

-Si, oiga, sabe si alguien puede reparar esto?- pregunto Julio

-Si, yo mismo lo haré, solamente vayan al pueblo de haya- señalo el señor -Digan que van de mi parte- volvió a decir el señor

Julio y Michael sonrieron y salieron corriendo. Como todo omega, a Humphrey le dio curiosidad y también fue detrás de ellos

_Humphrey P.V._

_Camine a distancia de ellos, pero a la misma dirección. Al llegar vi que era un pueblo humano, algo pequeño a como lo imaginaba. Mientras caminaba quería ver si podía robar comida. Seguí mi olfato hasta que a afueras del pueblo encontré un río, se miraban varios peces nadando "Al fin un poco de gloria" pensé hambriento, justamente cuando iba a sumergir mi cara escuche una voz_

_-Que haces aquí, lobo- gruño un animal, voltee a ver y era solamente un perro_

_-Hola, no hay necesidad de sacar diente, solamente vengo por comida- dije inocentemente_

_-No en mi pueblo- respondió el perro_

_-INUK! Tranquilo, no pasa nada- dijo una perrita acercándose, bueno no parecia tanto un perro_

_-Disculpalo, es el alguacil canino del pueblo, un gusto soy Tris y el es mi novio Inuk- dijo ella respetuosamente_

_-Me llamo Humphrey, oye me dejas preguntarte algo- le dije -Eres lobo o perro?- pregunte curioso_

_-Bueno, soy una mestiza de ambas especies, mi madre era una loba y mi padre un husky- me explicó Tris_

**_(Tris es mitad lobo mitad husky, su pelaje es rojizo con vientre blanco, patas blancas y hocico blanco. Sus orejas son rosadas y su nariz negra. Sus ojos son violetas, su cola es completamente rojiza. Este OC es mio) (Inuk es un perro raza husky también, su pelaje es negro y blanco, aunque la mayoría es negro, su cola tiene blanco por abajo.. Con nariz marrón y ojos verdes, OC propio)_**

_Sonrei al ver su hospitalidad y pesque unos peces_

_-Oye se me hace raro ver a un lobo puro por aqui- dijo Inuk ya calmado_

_-Si, vengo de paso- les comente_

_-De paso? Viniste hasta acá caminando?- pregunto Tris_

_-No, la verdad no. Larga historia- dije_

_-Tenemos tiempo- insistió ella..._

**Gracias **** y Ubta por comentar, se los agradezco tanto ^^**

**Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible que pueda**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia es aceptada, pero que sea de manera respetuosa por favor**


	3. Chapter 3 - La verdad

**_A magical Power - Capitulo 3: La verdad_**

_Humphrey P.V._

_Tris seguía insistiendo sobre el por que estaba ahí_

_-Bueno, tu ganas- dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba_

_Le explique cuando conocí a Kate y lo que sentí por ella, cuando se fue a la escuela de Alphas, también esa noche que estubo con Garth y que fuimos capturados a Idaho, en especial ese momento con la luna, todo le conte con detalles_

_-Huy como lo siento Humphrey- dijo Inuk_

_-Descuida, no pasa- nada dje desanimado_

_En eso oí a; tren -EL TREN!- dije sorprendido -EL EXPRESO ALASKA!- me levanter de inmediato_

_-A donde vas Humphrey?- me pregunto Tris_

_-Me debo de ir- le conteste apurado_

_-Pero creí que ya no querías volver a Jasper Park- dijo ella_

_-Quien dijo que ire a Jasper? Ire a alejarme mas- le conteste apurado_

_-Ven, vengan conmigo- los invite_

_-NO podemos, mi deber de alguacil es muy importante no lo puedo dejar asi- dijo Inuk_

_-Pues quedate con tu trabajo Inuk, yo voy- dijo ella_

_-QUE?!- grito Inuk_

_-Perdon Inuk, pero me canse de estar viviendo sola, crees que me adapte a la vida de un perro? Nadie me quizo adopter, puedo empzar de Nuevo como lobo que soy, que dices?-_

_-Ashhh ya que, vamos- dijo Inuk derrotado_

_Soltee una risa -Siganme- empezamos a corer al expreso Alaska -Rapido- les grite, mientras corriamos pude notar que alli estaban los 2 humanos, Michael y Julio -EYYY PAREN- frenamos brusacmente_

_-Shhhhh...- dije mientras me agachaba -Vayamos sigilosamente- les comente mientras caminabamos al otro extreme del tern, alli tomamos impulse y saltamos al vagon. -Bueno nomas queda esperar-_

_-No me siento seguro de dejar asi al pueblo- dijo preocupado Inuk_

_-TRanquilo bombom, estaran bien- empezaron a acariciarse muy tiernos la verdad, yo quisiera estar asi con Kate pero no se pudo, solamente me recoste en la paja que había y me recoste viendo hacia afuera -Solo quiero librarme de ese dolor- dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me dormía_

P.V. Normal

Lejos de ellos...

EN Jasper Park Kate y los demas caminaban en dirección de las vías

-Kate, podemos parar- dijo Garth ya cansado

-No, debemos seguir- contest Kate

-Por favor Kate- dijo Lilly encima de la espalda de Garth, el la llevaba cargando

-No, Humphrey puede estar cerca y no desperdiciare ningun Segundo- dijo muy segura de Nuevo Kate

-Con cuerdo con ellos peluda amiga, estamos muy exhaustos ademas, mire el cielo, esta oscureciendo- dijo Marcel

Kate estaba resignada -Bueno vayamos a aquella cueva- empezaron a caminar los 5 hacia la pequeña cueva

-Te sientes bien hermana?- pregunto Lilly inocentemente

-Si, por?- respondió Kate

-Es que tu actitud es diferente, puedes decirme- dijo Lilly con una sonrisa tierna

-Es que extraño a Humphrey, debi hacerlo sentir terrible, debe creer que me case con Garth y que no siento nada por el- contesto tristemente Kate

-Tranquila Kate, si realmente ambos se aman, estarán juntos- dijo Lilly cariñosamente y abrazo a Kate -No quiero verte triste hermana-

-Gracias Lilly- agradeció Kate dulcemente, llegaron a la cueva y ahí entraron -Yo cazare algo, no tardare, ojala- dijo ella saliendo. Después de unos minutos Kate volvió con un caribou suficiente para ellos, en cambio Marcel y Paddy se negaron a comer eso

Al terminar, ya estaba oscuro. Garth y Lilly se durmieron al fondo, mientras que Kate a la entrada. Kate trataba de dormir pero las voces de su hermana y pareja no la dejaban dormir, hasta que por fin cayo dormida

A la mañana siguiente Kate fue la primera en despertar, se levantó y se estiro. Salio sola a caminar entre el bosque en busca de una laguna. Después de caminar un rato encontró una pequeña, pero suficiente. Ella se quedo ahí sentada viendo su reflejo

-Soy una loba despreciable, Aullé con el y no me di cuenta de lo que sentia- dijo ella a su reflejo

-Debiste confiar en tus sentimientos Kate- dijo su reflejo

-Pudiste ayudarme- contesto Kate

-No me escuchaste- respondió el reflejo

Kate molesta desiso su reflejo de un golpe y se levanto, aunque doliera, ella sabia que era cierto

Con Humphrey, Tris y Inuk...

Era tambien la mañana con ellos, pero mas fresco pues se acercaban a su destino. Inuk ya estaba harto, no toleraba pasar mas el tiempo con ellos

-ya se pueden callar- dijo Inuk con sus patas en las orejas

-40 ELEFANTES SE COLUMPIABAN SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAñA- cantaban Humphrey y Tris a todo pulmon

-Arghhh ls suplico que se cayen-dijo enfadado Inuk

Mientras iban cantando el tren freno de Nuevo

-Prrrr... soy yo o esta demasiado fresco aquí- dijo Humphrey temblando

-Creo que si esta fresco- empezo a temblar Tris

-Tranquila Tris- se acerco Inuk a su pareja y la abrazo con su pelaje para calentarla

-Bajemos aquí- dijo Humphrey, al asomarse desde el vagon vio que había mucha nieve, no se miraban las hojas verdes o el verde pasto. Voltee a ver a otro lado y habían como cabañas o algo así, eran estaciones de trenes. Los 3 bajaron de un salto pero al caminar se toparon con un peligro

-MICHAEL HAY LOBOS! HABIA LOBOS EN EL TREN- grito Julio espantado

-RAPIDO EL ARMA!- grito Michael acercandose a Humphrey, Tris y Inuk

-Bueno al parecer uno es un perro- dijo Julio dandole el arma

-NO ME IMPORTA- empezo a apuntarle a los 3 en especial a Humphrey que era el lobo principal


	4. Chapter 4 - Poder Mental

**_A magical Power - Capitulo 4: Poder Mental_**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia la tender en cuenta**

Los 3 canes estaban acorralados, Michael estaba listo para disparar

-QUE ESPERAS? TE ATACARA- le grito Julio

Justamentee Michael iba a jalar el gatillo cuando de la nada el arma de Michael empezo a flotar, y se alejo de las manos de el

-Ok eso es raro- dijo Inuk muy sorprendido

El arma seguia flotando y de un golpe dejo inconsciente a Michael y a Julio

-Eso es.. es..- dijo Humphrey asustado

-Mejor vamonos- dijo Tris, ambos machos asintieron y salieron corriendo, aunque se les dificultaba a los 3 ya que estaba la nieve

Despues de corer unos minutos pararon a descansar

-Oigan necesito agua- dijo Humphrey jadeando

-Ve tu, necesito reposar- dijo Inuk acostandose en la nieve fria

-Ahorita te alcanzamos- le dijo Tris acostandose alado de Inuk

Humphrey solo los miro con lastima, era imposible no pensar en Kate, pero el creia que ya estaba casada. Despues de caminar un rato encontro un lago "Al fin" penso, pero para su mala suerte, el lago estaba congelado. "Debo hacer algo" penso el, corrio en busca de una roca medio grande. Despues de buscar un rato, encontro una de un buen tamano. Duro un rato intentando moverla pero su fuerza no era de Buena ayuda, asi que despues de unos minutos logro acercarla al lago

-Hay mi lengua esta seca- se dijo a si mismo

Al mover la roca al hielo empezo a hacerse grietas en el hielo hacienda que la roca cayera al igual que Humphrey

-Ah.. ah.. ah.. esta helada- empezo a temblar de frio, pero el frio era mucho que no lo dejaba moverse

-A.. a... a... ayuda- empezaba a intentar pedir ayuda pero le resultaba dificil al igual que moverse

De la nada, Humphrey empezo a flotar saliendo del agua

-PERO QUE!- dijo el espantado mientras seguia flotando

Poco a poco empezo a flotar hacia la orilla donde empezo a descender cada vez

-HUMPHREY!- grito Tris acercandose por el grito

-Estas bien? Que te paso?- pregunto ella preocupada

Humphrey solo estaba boca abierta, estaba en shock de saber que floto y no por su cuenta

-Ey Humphrey! Reacciona- dijo Inuk aplaudiendo frente a sus ojos

-Que?- dijo Humphrey todo perdido

-estas bien?- volvio a preguntar Tris

-Si, pero... pero... pero... vieron eso?- pregunto sorprendido Humphrey

-Ver que?- contesto Inuk con otra pregunta

-FLOTE! ESTUBE FLOTANDO!- dijo parandose asombrado

-Yo si- se acerco un gran lobo fuerte de pelaje blanco puro como la nieve y muy peludo. De ojos Azul hielo, llevaba una capa color Azul claro y un collar con una "W" dibujada

-Ah, usted vio?- pregunto Inuk

-Si, yo "vi"- respondio el lobo

-Usted es Winter?- pregunto Humphrey

El lobo sonrio de manera amistosa -Asi es Humphrey, hola Tris, Inuk- dijo el de manera respetuosa

-Humphrey como supiste su nombre? Lo conoces?- pregunto Inuk

-Nop, pero si tiene una W es logico que su nombre inicia con W y se me vino Winter- dijo Humphrey muy seguro

-Bueno no es tan logico- le respondio Tris

-Y haber Winter, como sabes nuestros nombres- dijo seriamente Inuk

-Es un don que tengo, un poder- dijo orgulloso -Ah tambien otro don que tengo es tener poderes mentales. Yo hize flotar el arma al igual que a Humphrey-

-LES DIJE!- dijo Humphrey gloriosamente -ESpera, QUE? Tu... tu me hiciste flotar- dijo curioso Humphrey

-Asi es, es un don que ustedes 3 pueden desarrollar- dijo el

-Como?- dijeron Tris, Inuk y Humphrey al mismo tiempo

-Miren, les explicaria ahorita mismo pero no es seguro- les comento Winter -Si desean venir Deben estar seguros que se uniran a mi manada- dijo winter

Los 3 solamente se vieron confundidos -Por que?- pregunto Tris

-Mirenme bien- les comente -Yo soy el lider de la manada Magic Howling- les explico Winter

-TU?- pregunto admirado Humphrey -Mis respetos- hizo referencia respetuosamente. Inuk se quedo confundido al ver que Tris tambien habia hecho referencia, asi que el tambien lo hizo -Que tiene esa manada?- pregunto Inuk

-Que tiene?!- dijo Humphrey -Magic Howling Pack es la major manada en la historia, tienen un gran poder y habilidad pero solo entran los que tienen potencial- les explico Humphrey

-Asi es mis amigos- dijo Winter -Entran a la manada?- dijo el

-SI!- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo caminando atras de Winter, al caminar, el los guio a una cascada. -Es secreto este lugar, no pueden decir nada- dijo Winter mientras que con su mente dividia el agua en 2 creando una gran entrada rodeada de agua -Pasen ustedes- dijo el respetuosamente. Los 3 entraron muy asombrados, despues de que entraron Winter cerro la entrada dejando caer el agua normal


	5. Chapter 5 - Magic Howling Pack

**_A magical Power - Capitulo 5: Magic Howling Pack_**

Los 4 entraron al gran territorio cubierto de nieve, había lobos y lobas, cachorros y cachorras caminando, o jugando simplemente. Algo le llamaba la atecion a Humphrey, algunos lobos o lobas llevaban una capa de color Azul claro, Azul oscuro, negro o blanco con una cinta que cubria sus ojos del mismo color de su capa, y TODOS los lobos, lobas y cachorros llevaban un collar, los adultos o jovenes llevaban un collar con una letra mientras que los cachorros con la figura de algun elemento

-Ahh... Winter, porque todos llevan collar?- pregunto Humphrey

-Identificacion de la manada- dijo el guiandolos

-Y cuando tenemos los nuestros?- le pregunto Inuk

-Despues de su prueba- dijo Winter aun caminando firmemente

-Prueba? Que?- pregunto sorprendida Tris -Que pasa si no pasamos la prueba?- volvio a preguntar

Winter se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirandolos fijamente -Me temo decir esto, pero, si alguno no pasa la prueba, me temo que seran hechados de aqui, y borraremos el recuerdo de 48 horas- dijo el

-Y como es possible eso?- pregunto Humphrey

-Mira aqui en Magic Howling, nos especialisamos en el poder mental, pero no es el unico poder que hay en esta manada, depues de la prueba se explica eso- termino de explicar Winter

-Que?- dijo nerviosa y preocupada Tris -Pero si no la pasamos, olvidaremos a Humphrey- empezo a sentirse triste

-No te preocupes Tris- le dijo Inuk mientras la abrazaba

-Pasaras la prueba Tris, lo prometo- dijo Humphrey agarrandola de su barbilla

Winter sonrio y siguio caminando, -Miren la prueba es sencilla, solamente leere sus corazones para saber si son Bueno de Corazon- dijo el

-Cuando es la prueba?- pregunto Inuk

-Viendo la puesta del sol, en unas horas, Willy estara con ustedes- dijo Winter -WILLY!- lo llamo el

-Winter aquí estoy, ocurre algo?- pregunto Willy

_**(Willy es un lobo flaco y alto de pelaje grisoso con dorado claro de ojos cafes, con unos bigotes, OC mio)**_

-Quedate con Inuk y Tris, necesito hablar con Humphrey- dijo el

-Conmigo? Hize algo?- pregunto Humphrey

-Solamente necesito hablar contigo, sigueme- empezaron a caminar -WILLY REUNE EN 1 HORA A LOS NUEVOS-, despues de caminar llegaron a una gran escultura/cascada hecha de hielo, donde se sentaron. Winter se sento viendo el agua y solto un suspiro

-Sucede algo?-se sento Humphrey a su lado

-Humphrey, necesito decirte algo muy importante- dijo Winter con la cabeza agachada

-Tan grave es? O por que tanto suspenso y seriedad- le pregunto el

-Humphrey... ahh...- empezo a buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle la noticia de importancia


	6. Chapter 6 - Una noticia impactante

**_Gracias por sus reviews :) me alientan a seguir, y gracias por su observación, intentare hacer mas largos los capitulos_**

**_A magical Power - Capitulo 6: Una impactante noticia_**

-Humphrey ahhh... que? Me dejas en duda!- dijo Humphrey desesperado

Winter nada mas lo voltio a ver seriamente -Ahhh... quise decir, ocurre algo?- pregunto Humphrey respetuosamente

-Mira, si te digo, tendrás que creerme a la 1ra- empezó a hablar Winter

-Sip, te creere- respondió Humphy

-Prometelo- hablo el lobo blanco

-Si, si, lo prometo, pero que sucede- contesto el lobo de pelaje gris

_Con Kate y ellos..._

-Kate, espera, vas muy rapido- dijo Lilly mientras caminaban

-Pues apsuren paso, debemos llegar- exigió Kate

-Donde se supone que debemos ir?- pregunto Garth

-Puez, si el tren se llamaba Expreso Alaska, seguramente llegare a cualquier lugar de Alaska, obviamente- explico Paddy

Garth rodeo los ojos -Y eso esta en?-

-Alaska es otro país alado de Canadá, debemos pasar todo el pais- dijo Marcel

-Por eso mismo quiero apresurar el paso, no quiero que le suceda algo a Humphrey- dijo muy triste Kate

-Tranquila Kate, es un omega pero sabe cuidarse solo, si pudo en Idaho que no pueda alla- la consoló Lilly

Kate sonrió y evito derramar lágrimas y siguió caminando guiándolos por las vías del tren, cada vez era mas aburrrido y exahusto solamente caminar

-No podemos parar a divertirnos un poco?- pregunto Lilly

-No, hay que seguir- dijo Kate

-Kate se que te preocupa Humphrey, pero, también nosotros debemos protegernos, y ayudarnos, no cuesta nada desviarnos un poco- le hablo Garth

-Habla por ti mismo, tu tienes a tu amor alado de ti- le respondió Kate de mala gana

-Kate, que te pasa? Esta no es tu- le dijo Lilly

Kate iba a hablar pero no pudo, lilly tenia razón al igual que Garth, ella sentía como se le hacia el nudo en la garganta, así que no le quedo de otra que aceptar

-Esta bien- dijo Kate resignada caminando al bosque

Marcel y Paddy volaban desde arriba los miraban y oían -Hay estos animales siempre me han parecido tan raros- dijo Marcel

-Espero comprenderlos un poco alguna vez- le contesto Paddy

_volviendo con Humphrey_

-QUE!?- grito Humphrey

-ES VERDAD- exclamo Winter -Dijiste que me creirias- le dijo el de manera mas formal

-pero... pero... como...- dijo nervioso Humphrey

-Es verdad, soy yo- le insistió Winter

Humphrey no lo podía creer, sentía como lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos, era imposible que pasara, pero así era, no lo pensó y humphrey abrazo a Winter

-Abuelo!- repitió continuamente

-Hayyy Humphrey, tanto esperaba este dia- le dijo Winter

-Pero, si tu estas vivo, que hay de mis padres?- pregunto Humphrey

-Humphrey... mi hijo, es decir, tu padre, le contaba sobre las leyendas de nuestro poder pero el negaba que era real, por mas que insistí para que creyera en la magia se negaba, y eso impedía que desarrollara el poder- explico Winter -Se molesto conmigo, yo le dije que cuando tuvieran hijos, ellos si desarrollarían el don, pero al no le gusto y por eso jamas te contó de la realidad- termino de explicar el

-Pero, cuando era cachorro viví contigo, por que no me dijiste? Por que te fuitse?- empezó a hacer preguntas continuas

-No quería que tu padre se alejara de mi, pero, ellos, jamas se fueron de la manada, yo me fui por sentir culpa- le confeso Winter

-que? Que les paso?- pregunto Humphrey evitando pensar lo peor

-Humphrey, tus padres, estaban caminando juntos, yo te cuidaba porque eras pequeño, pero al ser omegas ambos, no pudieron defenderse, y los humanos, ahhh...- empezó a sentirse mal Winter -Los humanos los asesinaron-

Humphrey empezó a sentirse terrible, su vida paso engañada creyendo que sus papas lo habían abandonado

-Me dijo a mi Winston y eve, asi que pues te cuide y viviste conmigo, pero sabia que un día preguntarias sobre ellos, y me fui, dejándote con Channel-

Humphrey sintió que las lágrimas seguían saliendo, pero esta vez de tristeza, no podía soportarlo.

-Pero alegrate, están en un lugar mejor, además, estas conmigo- tomo a Humphrey por su barbilla

Humphrey nada mas se seco sus lágrimas, el sabia que su abuelo tenia parte de culpa por no haberle dicho, pero el sabia que sus para no quisieran que el guardara rencor a nadie, y trato de sonreír de nuevo

-Ademas Humphrey no es lo único que guarda la familia- volvió a decir Winter

-Hay mas?_ pregunto Humphrey

-Si, mucho mas- dijo Winter

-Podemos hacer ya la prueba?- le pregunto Humphrey

-Espera, prueba? Tu no necesitas hacer prueba-

-Que dices? Por?- pregunto Humphrey

-Mi bisabuelo, era un lobo muy idéntico a ti, igual la verdad, pero sus ojos eran morados. El era llamado Magic, que por alguna razón, le otorgaron el don del por mental, como de controlar elementos-

-Se oye interesante abuelo- se sentó Humphrey enfrente de el como si fuera un cachorro

-El tuvo 7 hijos, incluyendo a mi abuelo, ambos tenían 1 poder especifico heredado de su padre, pero un día, mis bisabuelos adoptaron a 1 cachorro, al que cuidaron también, en fin, mi abuelo se hizo amigo de un lince, eran muy unidos hasta que Tord, el lince, se dio cuenta de que tenía poderes, al igual que todos sus hermanos de sangre, se molesto de que no le dijera, tiempo después, se reconsiliaron pero Tord se aprovecho de mi abuelo, y se pelearon permanentemente. Como el adoptado, mi tío abuelo Drako, estaba celoso de que no tenia poderes, hizo tregua con Tord y crearon una guerra contra nuestra familia, los 7 hermanos pelearon juntos pero, cada uno fue atrapado, la verdad, solo querían vengarse de mi abuelo, y al estar apunto de ser asesinado, Magic dio su vida por mi abuelo Malik, el pudo librar a sus hermanos y acabo con la vida de Tord y Drako- le contó la historia Winter

Humphrey estaba boca abierta ante esa historia, no podía creer que origines tenia

-Y que paso después?- pregunto el

-Pues que digo, Malik y sus hermanos fueron unidos, y protegieron su manada, hasta que tuvieron hijos ellos, y ellos también y etc etc, aquí hay miembros de nuestra familia, algunos de mis hermanos, mis sobrinos, una de tus tías, etc, luego te los presento-

-Wow- dijo asombrado Humphrey

-En este caso, tu, eres muy idéntico a el, así que puede que seas el elegido- le dijo Winter

-Elegido?_ dijo Humphrey

-Si, la prueba que te haré a ti es para probar si llevas a Magic en ti- le dijo el lobo blanco

-QUE COOL- dijo emocionado Humphrey

-Seguro, sigueme, es hora de la prueba- le ordeno Winter volviendo a su posición formal y caminaron hacia Willy y ellos

-Señor, ya es hora?- pregunto Willy

-Asi es, ya están los nuevos reunidos?- pregunto Winter

-Asi es, bueno, Sasha traerá a los cachorros nuevos- le dijo el

-Esta bien, esperaremor a que lleguen- se sentó Winter

Humphrey por su lado, se acerco a Tris y a Inuk, pero pudo ver 8 lobos mas, 5 machos y 3 hembras, pero su prioridad era con sus amigos

-Humphrey, que te dijo el?_ pregunto Tris

-Ahhhh... Winter... es... mi abuelo- les dijo el

-Tu abuelo? No puede ser, que secretos no tiene este lugar- dijo sarcastimente Inuk

-Tanto tardo en decirte eso? Willy es un lobo raro, no creas que fue una agradable experiencia estar con el- le comento Tris

-No, nada mas hablo de mi familia, y mi pasado- dijo el

-Podemos saber, ehhhh- le pregunto ella

Humphrey soltó una risa -Luego te cuento, duraría mucho para contarles- les dijo el

-Ya dijiste- le respondió Inuk sonriendo


	7. Chapter 7 - Una explicacion

**_Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, en especial a _****_ash the pokevenger y a Super-Om3g4 por estar siguiendo el fic, bueno sin mas interrupciones, aqui este el capitulo_**

**_A magical Power - Capitulo 7: Una explicacion_**

Despues de unos 6 minutos aproximadamente llego Sasha, con 3 cachorros.

-Winter, perdone la tardanza- se disculpo Sasha

_**(Sasha es una loba de pelaje blanco con unas manchas en sus lomo de color dorado y con vientre, hocico, orejas y patas doradas. De ojos azul marino, OC mio)**_

-No te preocupes Sasha, no pasa nada- le contesto Winter con una sonrisa de costado

-Cachorros, están listos?- pregunto de manera amistosa Winter a las 2 cachorras, y el cachorro

-Si! Para que?- pregunto la mas pequeña de las 3

-Iran estas algo mensa, Sasha dijo que era para la prueba- le dijo el cachorro que era el mediano

-Tranquilizate Juaco- dijo la mayor de ellos

-Gracias Nina- le dijo Irán

-Oh, Irán no creas que Juaco no tiene razón, debes ser mas atenta- le dijo Nina

**_(Nina, Juaco y Iran son hermanos, Nina es la mayor, luego es Juaco y le sigue Irán. Nina es de pelaje negro oscuro con vientre rojizo, al igual que su hocico, de ojos azul-verde. Juaco es de pelaje negro claro, con vientre y patas doradas, de ojos azules. Irán es muy chica y delgada, de pelaje rojizo, con vientre, hocico y patas doradas con varias manchas negras de ojos verdes. OC mios)_**

-Cachorros, tranquilos- les ordeno Winter

-Haber jóvenes, necesito que tomen esto seriamente y obedezcan a la primera, es de suma importancia obedecer pues puede afecctarles a ustedes y hacerles reprobar la prueba- explico Winter

-En que consiste la prueba?- pregunto un joven lobo

-De acuerdo, lo único que haran ustedes es sentarse en fila, del mas alto al mas pequeño, uno por uno, iré leyendo su corazón para ver sus intencios y que son realmente, para ello deben estar en blanco, es decir, no deberán estar pensando en nada- les dijo Winter

-Como Leerás nuestros corazones?- pregunto una loba

-Con un poco de magia, y del poder que hay en la manada, es lo único, con eso leemos OS corazones- dijo Winter

-Y ya? Simplemente eso?- pregunto Inuk

-Asi es, solamente eso- asintió Winter

-Hay una manera de librarnos de esa prueba?- pregunto un lobo

-Si claro, es no hacer la prueba, borrar tu memoria, después de borrar la mente quedas inconsciente unos minutos y te sacamos del territorio- contesto Winter de manera sarcastica

-Señor, no esta siendo algo duro?- le pregunto Willy

-No, solamente les dijo la verdad- se levanto Winter

-Siganme, vamos a la montaña de pruebas- dijo mandativamente el lobo blanco mientras el, y los demás los seguian hasta una gran montaña. Después de subirla, todos notaron como había un gran circulo de piedra allí. Tenia dibujado cada elemento, y era como un escenario.

-Por que hay un... un... un gran... circulo- pregunto Tris algo temerosa acercándose a Inuk

-No te pasara nada bombom- le dijo Inuk a su novia Tris amorosamente

-Tris... hay una gran piedra con los elementos porque eso nos da mas potencial y es mas fácil tener resultados como concentrarse en nuestro objetivo- le respondió Humphrey

-Y como sabes eso?- pregunto un joven lobo

-Pues...nose, solamente es ¿instinto?- dijo algo confundido Humphrey

Winter asintió con una sonrisa pues lo que Humphrey decía era real -Antes de todo, debemos presentarnos- se paro enfrente de la linea de lobos que estaban acomodados del mas chico al mas grande. En eso, el empezo a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ellos -Soy Winter, alpha líder de la manada. Yo tengo el entrenamiento especial de los lobos como también tengo el poder mental, controlo los objetos con mi mente. Además, soy el hedero de Magic, el creador de esta manada- cuando termino de presentarse se sentó

-Me llamó Irán, y ya- dijo Irán con la lengua de fuera y agitando la cola, ella era una especie de loba muy torpe, tonta, mensaje, rara y loca

-Ah.. ja.. ja... ella obviamente tiene espíritu de omega- hablo Juaco por ella -Digamos que no es lista- hablo en esta parte en voz baja

-Bueno, yo soy Juaco, se pudiera decir que soy Alpha- dijo orgullosamente Juaco

-Me llamo Nina, una omega con actitud de alpha, la hermana mayor de estos canez- dijo señalando a Irán y Juaco

La que seguía ya era una loba joven de pelaje gris clarito con vientre blanco al igual que su hocico y patas de ojos azules, ella era tímida -Yo... me... llamo... Katy- dijo la joven loba, trago un poco de saliva -Soy alpha con actitud de omega- revelo ella

-Hayyy vamos Katy, deja de ser tímida- dijo la que estaba a su lado, otra loba de pelaje blanco con rayas grises en su cuerpo de ojos cafés -Soy Leiza, realmente alpha pero actitud omega ;) - dijo amistosamente Leiza -Veniamos jjuntas-

-Puez.. soy Tris, amm... yo no tengo rango asignado, soy mitad lobo mitad perro- dijo nerviosa Tris

-Ajajajajaja perro jajajajjaja- se empezó a reír Irán

Después de ella, era turno de Inuk -Me llamaron Inuk, y ciertamente soy un perro raza pura- dijo el orgullosamente

-Otro perro jajajajajaja- empezó a reír Iran

-Me llamo Lila, omega- dijo la loba de pelaje morado claro y blanco con ojos violetas

-Bueno, yo, me llamo Humphrey. Obviamente se me que soy Omega, era el líder Omega en la manada Occidental en el parque Jasper en Canada- se presento humphrey

En seguida de el, siguio un lobo de pelaje negro completamente con 2 cicatrices en su ojo derecho y 3 en su cola, de ojos rojos -Isaac, alpha-

Y así se empezaron a presentar los lobos restantes, pero a Humphrey le sorprendió el ultimo que se presento

-Soy Max, alpha, la verdad iba ser alpha líder de la mana Oriental de Jasper, pero, aghhh... larga historia- dijo un lobo grande, fuerte y musculoso, como a la vez atlético de pelaje rojizo claro y ojos verdes

Humphrey al oír esto, quedo de ojos abiertos -ESPERA- grito Humphrey acercándose a Max

-Como que alpha de la manada oriental? Eres hijo de Tony?- le pregunto Humphrey acusadoramente

-HUMPHREY Vuelve a tu lugar- le ordeno Winter

-NO, ESPERATE!- le respondió Humphrey viendo a MMax

El le sonrió merviosamente -Si, Tony es mi padre, y mi madre es Daisy- le explico el

-Daisy? Que no fue la que...?- iba a hablar Humphrey pero Winter con su poder le impidió que abriera la boca y lo empezó a elevar hasta su lugar

-NADIE INTERRUMPE UNA PRUEBA DE ESA MANERA- se acerco molesto Winter a el que aun lo mantenía atrapado en su magia impidiendo su movimiento

-ammmm... Winter, es mejor- iba a hablar Willy pero el lo miro bruscamente

Sasha, al ser pareja de Willy le mordió la cola y lo jalo hacia atras mientras le susurraba -Mi rey, es mejor que los dejes-

-JAMAS HAGAS ESO, JAMAS- le ordeno Winter

-EY ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIAN PARA MI- dijo Humphrey defendiéndose

-PERO NO SE PUEDE HACER ESO- le contesto Winter

-NO SE PUEDE? ENTINCES COMO LE HIZE EH? EN ESE CASO ES NO SE DEBE, PERO TODO SE PUEDE!- le respondió muy molesto Humphrey dejando a todos boca abierta pues eso era como retar al alpha

Winter nada mas lo vio molesto, estaban hocico a hocico legados viéndose a los ojos retadoramente

-JIJIJI Pelea jijijiji- estaba riéndose Irán

-IRAN- le dijo un zopafo en la cabeza Juaco a irán dejándola incosciente

Ambos lobos se miraban detenidamente de manera brutal.

-Me obedeceras y punto final- le dijo Winter

-No! No tienes derecho- le respondió Humphrey

-Claro que si, yo soy tu abuelo- exclamo el lobo blanco

-Ahhh... ahora si tomaras el poder del abuelo? Donde estubiste en mi cumpleaños? Oh cuando me fracture la pata? Cuando necesite ayuda jamas estubiste ahi- dijo la verdad Humphrey

-Humphrey- dijo el

-Ese poder lo perdiste cuando yo al fin tome responsabilidad en mi- dijo seriamente el lobo gris

-Responsabilidad? No quiero saber que es irresponsabilidad- reto Winter a Humphrey

-DIJE SILENCIO!- grito Humphrey con rabia levantándose en 2 patas y aventando con su mente a su abuelo hacia una pared que habia allí incluyendo varios picos de hielo frente a el. Humphrey se acerco lentamente aun dejándolo clavado en la pared con la mente...


	8. Chapter 8 - El poder

**_E vuelto con el siguiente capitulo, ojala les agrade_**

**_Ya saben, cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia es aceptada_**

**_A magical Power - Capitulo 8: El poder_**

Humphrey mantenía a su abuelo contra la pared viendolo fijamente. Lo miraba a los ojos, poco despues lo tiro con fuerza al suelo

-Ughhh- se quejo Winter

-Que dijiste de mi?- dijo molesto Humphrey mientras que del suelo brotaban varias hierbas largas, que amarraron de cada pata a Winter.

-Humphrey!- le grito Winter aun tirado en el suelo y amarrado

-Retracta lo que dijiste!- le ordeno Humphrey

-JAMAS- le contest Winter, ante esto, Humphrey de una Mirada hacia arriba desamarro a Winter y lo levanto hacia arriba. Se levanto y se acerco a la bajada de la montaña y lo dejo allí flotando

-RETRACTATE OH CAES- grito Humphrey molesto

Los demas lobos que estaban alli, estaban sorprendidos, en especial Tris y Inuk. -Humphrey!- dijo Tris preocupada a acercarse, pero Inuk le impido el paso

-Espera Tris, no vayas- le dijo el

-Debo ir, Humphrey se esta comportando raro- le contesto ella

-Aun asi es riesgoso, no toleraria que te pasara algo- le dijo cariñosamente Inuk

Aun asi, los demas lobos no se animaban a detener la pelea, temían de Humphrey

-No haran nada?- pregunto Katy a Leiza

-No lose, pero yo no- le respondio ella

-Por que? Se mataran si siguen asi- dijo la loba gris preocupada

-Ah pues nose, pero yo no ire- le dijo Leiza viendo como ambos lobos discutian

-HUMPHREY DETENTE- grito Katy acercandose a el

-Que quieres!- le pregunto Humphrey

-No hagas eso- le dijo Katy viendolo a los ojos

Humphrey la volteo a ver a Katy, pero quedo helado al ver sus hermosos ojos celeste, ademas de que su pelaje era muy brillante y se miraba muy tierna. Se quedaron unos segundos asi, pero sintieron ambos que eran años. Despues de verse un rato asi, en Katy, vio a Kate, una alusinacion de ella

-Arghhh- empezo a reaccionar Humphrey

-Vamos Humphrey, no te conozco pero se que eres de un buen Corazon- le dijo Katy mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla y regresaba con los demas

-Katy! Awwww te gusta verdad!- le pregunto Leiza a su major amiga

-Es guapo Leiza, ademas ni lo conozco- le dio un codazo Katy a Leiza

Humphrey por su lado, quedo pensativo, no paraba de pensar en Kate tanto en Katy. Pues ambas lobas le parecian hermosas. Al quedar atrapado en ellas, volteo a ver a su abuelo

-Humphrey, creeme, esto lo hize por tu bien- le dijo Winter

-Mi bien? Que dices?- pregunto Humphrey confundido mientras trataba de calmarse

-Yo jamas le diria cosas feas a mi familia, pero sentía el potencial en ti. Quería saber si tu... eras realmente el lobo que crei que eras, y si, lo eres,perdoname la manera en que hable, era para sacar tu poder- se revelo Winter diciendo la verdad

-Es enserio?- pregunto Humphrey

-Miralo por ti mismo- le dijo Winter -Bajame y te dire como-

Humphrey nada mas lo vio y le sonrío bajandolo a tierra firma delante de el

-mira es sencillo Humphrey solo...- iba a hablar Winter pero el lobo gris lo interrumpio

-No digas mas abuelo... no es necesario, te creo- le sonrio Humphrey de manera respetuosa -Perdona lo que dije, crei que hablabas enserio- se disculpo Humphrey

-No te preocupes, se que solo te defendías- perdono Winter a Humphrey

Humphrey sonrio de manera agradable -Necesito hacer la prueba?-

-Obviamente no jaja- respondio Humphrey -Ve con Willy y Sasha, ellos te daran tu collar- dijo el mientras hacia que ellos 3 se retiraran. Cuando ellos se fueron empezo a hacer la prueba a los 13 lobos/canes que habia

_Con Humphrey..._

-Wow Humphrey eres grandioso- le dijo Willy

-Gracias, pero solamente soy un omega- le respondio Humphrey de manera inocente

-Nada mas omega? Oye Viejo, levantaste al lider de la manada, al mas poderoso! Te le enfrentaste y dices que solo eres un omega/!?- decia el lobo alto

Humphrey rodeo los ojos mientras sonrei -Gracias chico-

-Humphrey, es enserio?- pregunto Sasha

-Enserio que?- pregunto Humphrey inocentemente

-Vamos, se noto con solo verlo. Te enamoraste de Katy verdad?- pregunto Sasha muy entrometidamente

-NO, no me gusto, pero se ve que es una linda loba- le admitio Humphrey

-Seguro?- insitio Sasha

-Si! Creo- dijo esta ultima parte en voz Baja "Como me puede gustar Katy? La acabo de conocer, ademas Kate es la dueña de mi Corazon. NO! Ella se caso con el estupido alpha, ashhh nose!" pensaba disimuladamente el

-Humphrey, si sabes el por que del collar verdad?- le pregunto Willy

-No, creo que no- contesto el omega

-Mira es una funcion sencilla- empezo a explicarle Sasha

-Por ejemplo, Sasha y yo tenemos collares. El mio dice W y el de Sasha dice S, el collar dira quien eres- le explico Willy -En caso de que a algun lobo o loba le salga una M con brillos plateados, es el elegido de Magic, dicen que es un gran lobo con todos los poderes que el gran Magic tenia-

Sasha rodeo los ojos nada mas -Aunque es una leyenda,a nadie le a salido esa M, pero aun asi aprecio tu entusiasmo- dijo esto con dulzura hacia su amor, Willy

Humphrey al ver su acto de amor no pudo dudar en pensar esa vez que aullo a a luna en aquel tren junto a Kate, un hermoso aullido, ademas de una gran combinacion, pero no queria entristecerte y sacudio su cabeza "Vamos Humphrey, olvidate de ella, hay mas lobas" penso, "Como Katy" dijo, mas bien, penso una parte de su mente

-Ten Humphrey, pontelo- le dio Sasha un collar con un circulo como dije hecho de madera lijada finamente. Humphrey nada vio el collar nerviosamente y se lo puso, segundos despues empezo a brillar el collar como cualquiera otro simbolizando que se estaba tallando la letra del nombre de Humphrey

_Con Kate y los demas..._

-Ajajajaja Vamos Garth mas rapido- dijo Lilly mientras corria mas rapido que Garth en una Carrera

-Hay Lilly! Como tienes tanta energia!- le pregunto Garth de manera amistosa tratando de alcanzarla

-VAMOS!- lo animaba ella

Garth nada mas sonrio y trato de alcanzarla, para hacerlo amistoso se abalanzo a ella y empezaron a rodar juntos hasta caer en un lago. Ambos nadaron hacia la superficie -jajajaja- reian juntos salpicandose agua y jugando como cachorros

-Y tu no entraras Kate?- le pregunto Marcel

-No, yo solo quiero encontrar a Humphrey- le dijo Kate

-Pero Kate, vamos, un poco de diversion no pasa nada- le dijo Paddy

-Ya los oiste Kate, vente!- le grito Lilly aun adentro del agua

-NO, no ire- dijo Kate segura, pero ella no se dio cuenta que Garth ya no estaba en el agua

-Si iras!- dijo felizmente Garth agarrandola desde atras y llevandola al agua

-NO GARTH, ESPERA NO- le suplicaba Kate

-NO NADA JJAJAJA- decia riendo Garth mientras la aventaba al agua, acto seguido, el se avento -Jajajajaja- reian sin para Garth y Lilly. Kate nado a la superficie inmediatamente -Arghhhh EYYY- les alego ella

-Animate Kate, admite que fue divertido- le dijo Garth

-Y demasiado- empezo a reir mas y mas Lilly

Kate solo los vio y les sonrio mientras se animaba a jugar con ellos alli en el agua, y asi duraron un buen tiempo jugando los 3 lobos

-Sabes de plano no entiendo los lobos, los franceses no conocemos esta actitud- dijo muy confundido Marcel

-Y crees que yo si? Ademas somos canadienses- le dijo Paddy

-Franceses-

-Canadienses-

-Sabes que Paddy, arreglemos esto con un partido de Golf- reto Marcel a Paddy

-Vamos pues- empezaron a volar en busca de donde jugar

-Al rato nos vemos!- dijo Marcel a Kate mientras empezaba a volar

-A donde van?- pregunto Kate dentro del agua

-No se preocupen, nada nos comera- bromeo Paddy mientras volaban alejandose


	9. Chapter 9 - Otro amor

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me ayuda a saber que les gusta y quieren que siga**

**_Ya saben, cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia es aceptada_**

**_A magical Power - Capitulo 9: Otro amor_**

Después de pasar horas en en agua jugando, decidieron salir los tres, pues por tanta actividad estaban agotados y hambrientos

-Yo cazare esta vez- dijo Garth mientras se alejaba en busca de una presa

-Yyyyyy?- pgunto Lilly a su hermana mayor

-Y que?- respondió con otra pregunta

-Ya te sientes mejor?- volvió a decir Lilly

-Mejor? Ammm... si, creo que si- le contesto Kate

Pero ante esto, Kate no pudo evitar volver a pensar en Humphrey, sabia que si no hubiera aceptado desde un principio, nada hubiera pasado. -Lilly perdoname unos minutos- se levanto Kate y empezó a caminar

-Claro- accedió Lilly

Kate siguió caminando hasta detenerce. Volteo a ver sus lados y no habiia rastro de Humphrey, solamente en las vías. Se quedo ahí parada pero escucho unos pasos cerca, además de que el césped se movia. Nada mas se quedo parada y cuando oyó que salto, se movió a un lado

-Garth soy yo- dijo Kate

-Garth? Quien es Garth?- respondió el lobo mientras se levantaba. Kate se quedo en duda y se acerco a el

-Quien eres tu?- le pregunto Kate acercándose al lobo

_Volviendo con Humphrey_

_Oh oh oh- decía nervioso Humphrey

-Tranquilo Mag... digo... Humphrey- dijo Willy

-MAGIC? SOY HUMPHREY- decía el muy sorprendido y asustado, no podía creerlo

Sasha al igual que ellos, estaba sorprendida pero intentaba calmarse -Como es posible?- se preguntaba a ella

-YO NO SOY MAGIC- repetía a cada rato el pobre Omega

Mientras Humphrey, Willy y Sasha evitaban entrar en pánico escénico, llegaron Winter y los demás -Al parecer necesitamos 13 collares Willy- dijo el, pero su actitud cambio con verlos a los 3 -Magic?- pregunto Winter acercándose al lobo gris

-Abuelo, soy yo. Humphrey- dijo el acercándose

-Pero...- dijo el lobo blanco acercándose y agarro el dije, pues decía la M, y al parecer con los brillos -Humphrey, eres... el... ELEGIDO- dijo el emocionado -POR PRIMERA VEZ EN AÑOS, EL ELEGIDO A APARECIDO- grito feliz Winter. Humphrey sentía demasiada tención, como nervios. No aguanto mucho, arrancándose el collar y salio corriendo hacia el bosque perteneciente del territorio. Se quedo allí reflexionando que había pasado "Como es esto?" "Yo soy Magic?" "Por que si soy un simple omega?" "Es bueno?" Pensaba y pensaba continuamente

-No tienes de que preocuparte- dijo una voz cerca de el

Humphrey alzo las orejas y dio media vuelta hacia atrás, donde estaba la voz

-Por que te sientes mal de ser Magic?- pregunto ella

-Es que es demasiada responsabilidad para mi, los defraudaría a todos Katy- dijo Humphrey acercándose

-Y porque piensas eso? Yo no lo creo- le respondió Katy

Estaban de nuevo frente a frente, ignotizados por ambos ojos azules, unos hielo y otros celestes. Mientras se miraban sintieron como poco a poco iban acercqneo nariz a nariz, pero cuando faltaba un poco en llegar, ambos pararon

-Yo.. lo... siento- dijo Katy sonrojada

-No... pasa... nada- respondió de la misma manera Humphrey

-Deberias sentirte bien, de poder ser como el gran Magic, con tantos poderes- dijo Katy

-Tu crees que pueda con esa responsabilidad?- le preguntó el

-Te lo seguro- dijo Katy con una sonrisa, se levanto y se retiro dejando solo a Humphrey

"Wow, ella es maravillosa" pensó Humphrey caminando detrás de ella lentamente y silenciosamente. "Debe tener razón, quizás ser el elegido no tiene nada de malo" cambio de opinión el, pues solamente sabia que si hacia eso, tal vez conseguiria la atención de Katy, es decir, que al fin estaba superando su dolor hacia Kate, y se enfocaba en mas opciones que su corazón le daba. Aunque querían seguir a su corazón, temía tener que ser tan fuerte y dejar todo lo que el era a un lado, como esos divertidos hobbies, deslizarse en troncos colina abajo, jugar con las moras, etc. Pero quería impresionar a los demás y intento vencer su miedo

Después de caminar unos minutos llego donde le habían dado su collar. Al volver no había nadie, se acerco y vio su collar allí tirado, no dudo mucho y se lo puso de nuevo, la M empezó a brillar y quedo marcada fuertemente -Quizas no sea tan malo- dijo Humphrey orgulloso. Empezó a caminar en busca de su abuelo, tenia que preguntarle varias cosas al aceptar que el tenia a Magic dentro de si mismo. Empezó a caminar en busca de ello, lo que le extrañaba era saber como había perdido de vista a Katy, de un segundo a otro no la vlo. Miraba a varios lobos, pero ninguno conocido, el sólo quería encontrar a Winter, Tris, Inuk, Willy, Sasha o Katy.

-WINTER- grito el al verlo a lo lejos, empezó a aumentar su velocidad pero recordando sobre su pasado cerro los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos ya estaba alado de Winter, ya había desarrollado también el poder de teletransportar.

-Magic, quiero decir Humphrey- dijo Winter

-Abuelo, perdona mi inmadurez, no sabia que hacer, pero ya se, al fin comprendi- dijo alegremente

Ante esto, Winter sonrió orgullosamente como Humphrey -Te enseñaría los demás consejos de la familia, pero, ya esta oscureciendo, vamos a nuestra cueva- le dijo Winter

-Nuestra?- dijo confundido el omega

-Si, no quieres vivir en mi cueva?- pregunto el -Todos tienen su cueva, bueno, los tres cachorros duermen con Willy y Sasha-

"Quiere decir que Katy duerme con su amiga, esta, llamada, ah si, Leiza" pensó el

-Y Tris e Inuk?- pregunto el

-Duermen juntos en su cueva, por?- dijo Winter

-Ah por nada, vamos a tu cueva, necesito descansar, y procesar todo lo que sucedo hoy- dijo el en tono sarcástico y bromista. Ambos caminaron a la cueva, se hayaba en una colina donde se podía apreciar casi todo el territorio. Winter por su lado entro y camino hacia el fondo, donde había una gran cama hecha de hojas -Duerme aquí Humphrey, mañana hago otra cama asi- dijo el

-No gracias dormire por acá, pero gracias- respondió Humphrey respetuosamente mientras se dirijia a la entrada de la cueva donde se acostó. "Que día, al parecer, Kate estará bien con Garth" pensó el cerrando los ojos y quedando dormido

_Mientras tanto, con Kate..._

-Quien eres?- pregunto ella al lobo de pelaje dorado claro, con vientre, hocico, patas y por abajo de su cola de color crema, ojos morados y 3 rasguños rojos debajo de su ojo

-espera eres la hija de Winston? Kate?- pregunto el

-Si, soy yo, dime quien es tu- dijo calmadamente ella

-Jaja no te acuerdas del lobo torpe en la escuela de alphas?- comento el con una sonrisa

-Ammmmm...- solamente pensaba Kate

-Soy yo! Scout!- dijo el muy emocionado

-Scout? SCOUT- dijo muy feliz y emocionada mientras brincaba ambos -Wow tanto tiempo!- dijo Kate alegremente

-Y que haces por estos rumbos?- pregunto el

-Estoy en busca de mi mejor amigo, Humphrey, bueno, creo que siento algo más por el- dijo tímidamente esa parte

-Quieres decir que te gusta ese tal Humphrey?- pregunto el

-Creo que si, pero no estoy segura de que el sienta por mi lo mismo- dijo desanimadamente

-Oye, me dejarias acompañarte?- le pregunto el a ella

-Si! Como le negaría eso a uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo ella emocionada -Ven- le dijo Kate mientras ambos caminaban hacia donde estaba Lilly

-Kate, donde estabas?- pregunto Garth

-ah, Garth te presento a Scout, uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia. Scout, el es Garth, el novio de mi hermana- dijo ella

-Un gusto Garth- dijo extendiendo su pata Scout

-Hola, Scout- dijo el estrechando su pata

-Lilly, te acuerdas de Scout?- le pregunto Kate a Lilly

-Nope, no recuerdo a ningún Scout- dijo ella

Kate sonrió y acerco Lilly a Scout -Scout, ella es mi hermanita Lilly, Lilly el es Scout- los presento

-Hola Scout- dijo alegremente lilly

-Oigan, no van a comer? Tardaste mucho en venir Kate y nos adelantamos Lilly y yo- dijo Garth

-Ohhh si, gracias- agradeció Kate -Ya comiste Scout?- preguntó Kate

-Si, ya comi- mintió Scout

-No mientas Scout, ven y come- insistió Kate con carita de cachorro

-Esta bien pues jeje- ambos empezaron a comer juntos

-Lilly, estas segura que nada mas son "amigos"?- susurro Garth a Lilly

-No tengo idea la verdad- le respondió susurrando ella a el

Después de que ambos comieron, ellos dos hablaban mientras que lilly y garth hablaban por su cuenta. Después de un rato, Marcel y Paddy llegaron, Marcel lamentablemente había perdido el juego así que estaba molesto. Los 6 entraron a la 1ra cueva que hallaron a dormir un rato, Scout y Kate dormían juntos, y sorprendentemente abrazados

"wow no me acordaba que tal genial era Scout, tan gracioso y divertido" pensaba "Es tan buena onda, y tierno a la vez" pensó Kate "Tal vez Humphrey este bien en busca de su destino" pensó pero cayo dormida, justamente, cuando ella cayo dormida, Humphrey había quedado dormido


	10. Chapter 10 - El comienzo de un dia

**Agradezco por sus reviews, me alegra que le gusten a unas pocas personas ^^ Y me disculpo por la tardanza, veran, intente actualizar pero la verdad, la inspiracion no me llegaba y no queria estropear lo poco de Buena que tengo la historia.**

**_Ya saben, cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia es aceptada_**

**_A magical Power - Capitulo 10: El comienzo de un dia_**

La noche paso tanto en la manada Magic Howling, como con el grupito de Kate. Cada quien dormia, pero nuestros queridos 2 amigos lobos, Kate y Humphrey tenian dificultades para dormer, Kate estaba indecisa que si sentia algo por su major amigo Scout, mientras que Humphrey dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia Katy. Despues de la noche, amanecio, y el lobo gris dormia placidamente en la entrada de la cueva, pero como era de esperarse, el lobo dormia todo desparramado, como si fuera el unico en esa cueva

-Humphrey- le dijo Winter frente a el

-Humphrey despierta- ordeno el de manera firme, pero el omega no reaccionaba

-HUMPHREY- grito Winter, pero una vez mas, le fue envano, Humphrey seguia dormido

Lo unico que se le ocurrio para despertarlo, lo puso en marcha -Hola Katy- el invento winter

-KATY- desperto de inmediato Humphrey de un salto -Hola ka...- iba a saludar Humphrey pero solo vio a su abuelo

-Y Katy?- pregunto el

-Jaja Katy no vino eh, ah por cierto, tienes saliva en tu hocico- salio Winter de la cueva

-Saliva?- se pregunto a si mismo, tallo su hocico con su pata, y al parecer, era cierto -Ayyy- dijo el mientras limpiaba la saliva humeda como seca. En cuanto termino salio corriendo atras de Winter -A donde vamos?- pregunto el

-Entrenamiento, con los poderes- dijo el mandativamente

-Poder? Yo no necesito ese entrenamiento, o si?- pregunto Humphrey

-Obviamente lo necesitas cachorro- dijo el

-Whoa whoa whoa, cachorro?- dijo exaltado el omega

-Si, aqui para mi pareces cachorro, no tienes control sobre tus poderes- respondio en tono bromista el lobo blanco

-Claro que si, se controlarlo 100% perfecto- dijo el orgullosamente

-Mmmm... derribame pues- dijo Winter retadoramente

-Derribarte hueso roido- dijo el poniendose en posicion, magicamente se avento a Winter pero termino en otro lado y asi sucesivamente para embestir a Winter -ARGHHH- grito el abalanzandose, pero lo unico que provoco fuera un golpe de cabeza -Auch- dijo el

-Si claro, 100%- dijo sarcasticamente el mientras lo levantaba -Ademas, Magic, era un lobo fuerte y atletico, no te ofendas, pero te hace falta- dijo Winter

-Si, si, esta bien pues, pudiste solo decirme, no tenias que dejarme en ridiculo- dijo Humphrey

-Vamos, hay que reunir a todos los nuevos- dijo el, mientras caminaba hacia las cuevas de los nuevos

-Ammm... no vendria bien desayunar primero- le dijo Humphrey

-Desayunar? Eso sera despues del entrenamiento- dijo Winter. Rato despues, todos los nuevos integrantes estaban reunidos en la misma Montana donde fue la prueba. Humphrey caminaba tras su abuelo, al voltear hacia atras vio a Katy caminando timidamente mientras que Leiza le hlababa y hablaba. Katy al alzar la Mirada sus ojos pegaron a distancia con los Humphrey, ella solto una timida sonrisa al igual que Humphrey

-HUMPHREY- grito Tris corriendo hacia el

-Tris! Inuk!- dijo el emocionado

-Vaya vaya, don popular y poderoso tiene un collar especial -dijo sarcasticamente bromista Inuk

-Envidia?-

-Ya quisieras- bromearon ambos machos

Tris por su lado, estaba tan emocionada y feliz por su amigo que lo abrazo

-HUMPHREY! No sabes cuanto me allegro por ti- dijo ella entre saltos

-Gracias Tris, aunque la verdad ni se que hize para merecer este collar- dijo Humphrey mientras tomaba el dije con la M

-Pss... Tris mejor nos alejamos- susurro Inuk a Tris

-Por?- pregunto ella en el mismo tono, ante esto, Inuk dirijio una Mirada de que se acercaba alguien

-Oh ah si- dijo ella -Humphrey permiteme unos segundos, yo quiero, ammm... agua, si agua- dijo TRis mientras se iba

-Ah yo, emmm... vi un ave por alla- salio corriendo Inuk

-Un Ave? Donde?- dijo emocionado Humphrey dandose vuelta, pero al parecer no habia nada, pero no dio impotancia, puess Humphrey era muy credulo gracias a su personalidad

-Buscas algo Humphrey?- le pregunto una voz

-AH no nada, Bueno, solo- decia Humphrey pero al voltear la vio -Ahhh... hola Katy- dijo el

-Hola- dijo Katy agitando su pata

-Oye, desde cuanto estas ahi?- pregunto el

-Ah, nada, acabo de pararme aqui- sonrio Katy

-Crees que se gusten?- pregunte Tris a Inuk escondidos en unos arbustos

-Yo creo, mira como estan embobados- dijo Inuk

-Lose, si parecen- dijo una 3ra loba ahi -Hola-

-AHHH- grito Tris de susto -LEIZA! QUE HACES- dijo ella exclamando

-Que esperan? Katy es mi mejor amiga, mi Hermana casi, quiero ver si esta enamorada al fin- dijo ella

-Al fin?- pregunto Inuk

-SHHH- dijo el

Humphrey y Katy hablaban juntos, sobre varios temas en lo que preparan el primer entrenamiento. Por su lado, Kate no se despegaba del lado de Scout, estaba fascinada de volver a pasar dias con el

-JAJAJA te acuerdas de aquella vez?- dijo Scout entre risas

-Como no acordarme jajaja- dijo Kate en carcajadas -Hay esa vez realmente fuiste torpe- dijo ella

_FlashBack P.V. Kate_

Estas en la escuela de Alphas era tan agotador, en especial para mi pues era mi deber como siguiente Alpha

-Muy bien cachorros, trabajaron bien, descansen 5 minutos- dijo un lobo de pelaje café con manchas blancas y ojos dorados llamado Cumok

-Hayyy al fin- dije estirandome y tronandome un hueso demi pata

-Como es que lo soportas?- dijo Hutch tirado en el piso

-Nose, solamente lo hago y ya- les explique

-Eso es raro, ademas, como nos ganas? Eres una chica- dijo Candu levantandose

-Y que tiene que ver que sea chica? Las chicas somos mejores- dijo Zoey, mi mejor amiga, de pelaje crema con la cola, lomo, espalda y arriba de su cabeza y orejas negro, con los ojos de color verde

-Nahhhh en sus sueños- respondio Candu

-Estas retandonos?- pregunte con una sonrisa

-Relevos 2 veces de aqui hasta la cueva donde estan todos los maestros, vale?- pregunto Hutch

-ASI MERO- dijo Zoey mientras coria hacia el otro lado al igual que Hutch

-Comeras mi polvo Kate- dijo Candu

-Te veo en la meta Candu- presumi lamiendo boca para inspirarme -1, 2, 3 CORRE- dije cuando coria, iba ganando -ZOEY- estiro su pata e hicieron cambio. Nada mas me quede sentada como corrian de regreso -Ah ah ah me canse- le dije a Candu

-Tu crees que yo no- dijo el jadeando

-KATE- se acerco Scout

Nada mas lo mire -Que ocurre Scout?-

El se sento a mi lado -Te vez sedienta, quieres agua- pregunto el

-Si, no vendria mal pero despues de correr hace daño- le comente

-No importa- dijo el mientras en una corteza de arbol me daba agua en la boca, mientras el la levantaba se le fue y me la tiro encima cayendome en los ojos -AHHHH MIS OJOS- grite mientras daba vueltas

-KATE HASTE UN LADO- dijo Hutch intentando frenar pero solo cayo encima de mi

-AHHHH- grito Zoey mientras frenaba pero el agua derramada la hizo resbalar empujando a Scout y sacandolo volando. Me talle los ojos y pude ver que salia volando Scout, pude ver como caia

-YUJUUUU- grito Scout mientras estaba en el cielo, pero empezo a descender cayendo de las 2 patas traseras abiertas en una rama del arbol -IHHHH- gimio de dolor Scout, aunque lo imagino por como cayo lastimando su parte masculine. Obviamente empezamos a reir -IHHH- gemia el aun arriba del tronco, en eso se fue de lado y cayo en unos troncos huecos que eran para entrenar, pero por su peso las rompio. Me levanter de inmediato y corri a el -Scout?- le hable

-Aqui estoy- salio Scout lleno de polvo y con las patas de atras cruzadas

Voltee a atras y todos reian -Jejeje tanta pena ajena di?- dijo el

No podia evitar como sus patas las cruzaba, su cara expresaba dolor y su voz era de adolorido por lastimar su miembro -ahhh ahhh- dije evitando risa -JAJAJAJA- empeze a reir de carcajadas

_Fin de Flash Back_

_P.V. NORMAL_

_-Jajajaja- reía Kate_

-Jamas olvidare ese dolor jajaja- decía Scout

-Ammmm peludos lobos- susurro Pady a Garth y Lilly -Soy yo oh Mlle. esta enamorada de Scout-

-No tengo la menor idea, ni siquiera conocía a ese lobo- dijo Lilly

-Nose, creo haberlo visto antes en algún lugar, pero nose donde- dijo Garth

-Oh quizás en su sueño Garth- dijo Marcel -En fin, Kate no quisieras seguir caminando para buscar a Humphrey?-

-Ahhhh por un momento lo olvide- dijo Kate limpiando sus lágrimas de alegría y empezó a caminar -Vamos Scout- dijo ella

empezaron a caminar en busca de Humphrey, aunque Kate ya estaba sintiendo algo por Scout también. Volviendo con el lobo omega...

En la manada ya había sido todo reunido para empezar, los 13 novatos formados en una fila mientras su delante de ellos estaba Winter y atrás de el otros lobos.

-Bien bien bien, ustedes lobos, fueron traídos hasta aquí por su destino, están destinados a proteger tanto a los que aman como a todos los lobos buenos de corazón- explico Winter -Su nombre quedo marcado, y así, serán reconocidos por el resto de sus vidas- siguió explicando

-Bien, detrás de mi hay 10 lobos, cada uno instructor, es decir 10 maestros, 10 clases por dia- dijo Winter

-Ahhhhh- se quejaron los novatos unos hechandose al piso, otros cubriendo sus ojos con sus patas, etc

-BIEN PARADOS, PATAS DERECHAS, CARA LEVANTADA, COLA ABAJO- ordeno de un grito Winter, inmediatamente todos hicieron caso -Bien, es hora de que conozcan como se maneja esta manada- dijo Winter

**Perdonen que el capitulo sea tan aburrido, no tuve ni tiempo ni inspiración para poder actualizar, pero haré todo lo posible por publicar un capitulo mas pronto**

**L mando un saludo muy especial a Sup3r-Om4ga quien es el que mas a seguido este fan fic**


	11. Chapter 11- Las reglas basicas

**Bien me di cuenta de algo, ademas de que este fan fic no es Bueno, mi manera de redactor cambiara un poco. Los dialogos yo los pongo entre -guion-, pero me di cuenta que esta mal, ahora sera entre "comillas"**

**_Cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia es aceptada_**

**_A magical Power - Capitulo 11: Las reglas basicas_**

Todos hicieron caso ante la orden de Winter. El se paro estrictamente frente a ellos

"BIEN, ATENCION YA QUE NO REPITO" dijo el

"WILLY, VEN AQUI" dijo Winter mientras Willy se acercaba con su collar puesto y la capa y el antipaz que cubria sus ojos, pero obviamente esas eran falsas, nada mas para explicar de que servian

"Bien lobos, ustedes son novatos, jamas se revela algo de nuestra manada, sin mi autorisacion" empezo a explicar el "Primero, EL COLLAR" resalto esa parte "Obligatoriamente Deben traer este collar, a menos que fueran a nadir o en el entrenamiento sea necesario quitarselo. Este collar dice quienes son, su verdadero ser, con el nombre que seran identificados. Este tiene magia, cada mes se debe renovar sino este hara que el collar se deteriore y con eso, se deteriore su poder, claro, excepto a nuestro elegido, Humphrey, mas bien el elegido de Magic. Para renobar su magia, este dije se abre en 2" en eso, Willy abrio el dije "Ven, tiene un espacio, alli debe ir una gota de saliva de ustedes cada mes, en caso que la saliva no sea de ustedes, la letra cambiara y su poder se ira con el que inserto su saliva, por eso es de suma importancia cuidar el collar, es lo mas importante en nuestra armadura"

"Armadura?" pregunto Max

"Asi le dimos el nombre, aunque tambien en las batallas y guerras, tenemos armaduras hechas de metales y piedras preciosas, que al finalizar su entrenamiento seran enseñadas" dijo Willy

"Bien, segunda prenda. El antifaz, si, su nombre es ridículo pero su utilidad es todo lo contrario. Verán, de mis 10 lobos, cada uno tiene color diferente ya que sus habilidades son diferentes, en cambio ustedes, si no llegan a ser maestros, su antifaz sera color café grisoso. Miren" dijo Winter mientras le quitaba el antifaz a Willy "Como verán, esto se amarra detrás de las orejas y solamente tendrá descubierto el espacio para sus ojos. Por nada, absolutamente NADA se lo pueden quitar, ya que si lo hacen, su identidad sera descubierta y con el collar serán fácil rastrearnos" tmino de explicar Winter

"Y ese antifaz, ammm... no se puede quitar dentro del territorio?" Pregunto Isaac

"Obviamente aquí si, saliendo siempre se debe traer, como a la vez cuando hay un invitado" dijo Winter devolviéndole el antifaz a Willy

"A partir de aquí la armadura es complementaria" agrego Sasha

"Bien bien, la capa es la 3ra prenda, cosa que es utilizada, fundamental en todo los lobos maestros, como betas, y legendarios. El color varia dependiendo de cual es su clase y/o habilidad. Esto permanece siempre en la espalda de respectivo lobo, y solo puede ser quitada para cambiar de nivel" dijo Winter "Su material es sumamente ajustable a la temperatura o lugar, así que si estén en agua, nieve, lodo, lo que sea, no se necesita quitar" termino esa parte Winter

"Quiere decir que nosotros no sera necesario?" Pregunto Tris

"Absolutamente innecesario" dijo Willy

"A, si uno de ustedes trae capa y no son merecidos de llevarla, seran expuestos a un castigo dependiendo cuanto tiempo se les ve con ella" explico Sasha

"4to elemento, el bosal" iba a seguir Winter pero fue interrumpido por las exclamaciones de los novatos '

"SILENCIO" ordenó Winter

"Bosal? Somos lobos! Bueno ustedes, por que un bosal?!" Pregunto Inuk

"Este bosal no es como los perrunos, u ordinarios. Estos bosales los deben traer en cualquier guerra y batalla, pues si nos enfrentamos a un rival mágico, y exparse un hechizo de aire, al inhalar su por nos hace inmune, además se ajusta a nuestro hocico y mandíbula haciéndonos tener movilidad total y colmillos mas fuertes" les enseño la mandíbula de Willy

"ASOMBROSO" dijo emocionado Humphrey "yo quiero eso"

"Señor, seguirá con lo demás?" Le pregunto Willy

"Si, es fundamental que conozcan bien la armadura, al menos la que falta" le contesto a baja voz el lobo alpha

"Okei, el numero 5 lo llevan los guantes. Estos guantes son dorados ya que están hechos de oro puro, se insertan en las 4 patas y se encarnan en nuestras garras haciéndolas mas filosas y nos ayuda a que obtengamos mas resistencia en nuestras patas, como para pelear, y también para correr, sencillo" dijo mas relajado el lobo blanco

Todos nada mas quedaban viendo asombrados, pues con esos guantes de oro, quedaron fascinados

"Muy bien novatos, esta fue la explicación de nuestra armadura básica. A continuación cada maestro se presentara, yo me debo de retirar a cuidar nuestras fronteras, no se desvíen jamas del tema y pongan atención" dijo el lobo blanco cerrando los ojos y desapareciendo de aquel lugar. De los 10 lobos que estaba allí, con su armadura y bien parados empezaron a presentarse uno por uno. Aunque fuera así, solamente 4 maestros serian presentados, pues su iniciación solo implicaba esos 4. Sus maestros iniciativos eran los siguientes:

Nush: Un lobo de pelaje café claro y poca de vientre y patas café mas claro con varias lineas doradas, de ojos negros. Su collar plasmaba una N y su armadura era Negro. El era el maestro especialista en el 1er nivel de empezar con los poderes mentales. Siempre muy buena onda y dispuesto a ayudar

Damaris: una loba de pelaje crema claro con ojos rosas, su hocico y vientre es blanco, en su oreja derecja tenia una flor rosa y sus orejas las tiene hacia atrás. Actualmente su armadura es de color rosa, y su collar tiene la D. La maestra en como afrontar las situaciones sociales y pacíficas, como armonía y la forma de vida en la manada, se destaca su paciencia y dulce personalidad

Trineo: Una loba de pelaje naranja claro con todo la parte de abajo de color gris oscuro, con ojos verdes. Su collar esta marcada con la respectiva T y su armadura es amarilla. Su lugar como maestra se basa en siendo la maestra de historia de la manada. Siempre su personalidad es mandativa como un poco molesta.

Bat: Un lobo negro oscuro con cola y hocico completamente blanco y alrededor de su ojo una mancha blanca, sus ojos son grises. Lleva la B incrustada en su collar y su armadura es naranja. Maestro del 1er nivel de gammas. Su personalidad lo hace retador y un poco alegon.

Ante ellos, los novatos se harían sus alumnos por 2 meses, para después iniciar con los otros 6 maestros.

"A orden de Winter, entrenaran 2 horas y media por día con cada maestro, en cuanto se levanta el sol, el entrenamiento inicia. Por solo hoy, su entrenamiento es de 1 hora" les dijo Willy

"Se quedaran ahora con Damaris, Damaris, ya sabes que hacer" se retiraron los lobos maestros como willy y sasha

Damaris nada mas sonrió y empezó a explicarles el típico inició de clase, al igual que los demás maestros.

_Llendo con Kate..._

Los 4 lobos y las 2 aves iban caminando, pero la guía y jefa Kate se desviaba mucho del camino pues se la pasaba jugando y hablando con Scout. Ambos se la pasaban bien juntos, así que Lilly y Garth podían estarse tranquilos, pero Marcl y Paddy se asustaban de tal comportamiento que para ellos, el lobo era raro

"Kate" dijo Scout

"Que pasa Scout?" Le pregunto ella

"Me regalas un momento" dijo Scout empezando a alejarse

"Adelante, nos adelantaremos" dijo Kate pasando su cola por la nariz de Scout

"Ouhhhh ejejejeje" dijo nervioso y sonrojado Scout, pero luego volvió a su postura y salio corriendo "Psss... Clip, clip donde estas?" Empezó a decir el

"Ziro aquí" respondió una voz desde arriba de un arbol

"Te dije que ahora soy Scout!" Le dijo el "Que no vez que ellos están cerca, si oyen mi nombre real se darán cuenta que no soy ese Scout" le dijo ferozmente Scout, mas bien Ziro mientras se levantaba en 2 patas recargándose en el tronco

"hay ya "scout" soy un animal, cometo errores" dijo el tal Clip

"Si, y tu los cometes a SEGUIDO" gruño Scout/Ziro "QUE BAJES YA CARAJO" le ordenó molesto

En eso' de las hojas de los arboles bajo un mapache delgado y chaparro mientras subía al hombro de Ziro/Scout "Como va el plan?"

"De lo fiasco, esa Kate es una tarada, ewkk ya se por que sigue soltera" dijo el sacudiendo su pelaje "No se si pueda soportar esto"

"Tu problema Ziro" dijo Clip "Tu decidiste hacer esto"

Ante esto' Ziro rodeo los ojos "Y scout sigue halla?" Pregunto el

"Así es, amarrado y torturado como dijo dándonos información valiosa" en eso, Clip empezó a decirle cosas en el oído a Ziro

"Interesante Clip" dijo astutamente Ziro "vete ya pues, en el momento indicado, seran 2 atrapados" dijo con una malvada sonrisa Ziro "MUAJAJAJA' soltó la malvada risa de todo malvado

"SCOUT? ERES TU?" Se oyó la voz de Kate

Ziro nada mas tosió para cambiar su voz similar y aguda a la del verdadero Scout "Si, es que me ahogaba con un pedazo de tronco, ya voy" dijo el bajando a su fiel asistente Clip mientras este se hechaba a correr "Listo Kate" dijo Ziro

"Que hacías allá Scout?" Pregunto ella inocentemente

"Nada en particular, creí haber visto a alguien allá" dijo el señalando hacia un río con corriente fuerte

"Allá? Que raro?" Dijo ella, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente. Pero como todo asistente,Clip le dio la pata a Ziro. Con unas rocas y plantas, creó la silueta de un lobo, como los arbustos cubrían la parte de abajo, el empujaba las piedras pareciendo que el lobo se movía

"YA LO VEO" dijo Kate

"Dejalo ir, seguramente nada interesante" dijo Ziro empezando a caminar

"Nada interesante? Pffff aguafiestas Scout" dijo Kate saliendo corriendo, atrás de ella iba Scout. Kate vio al lobo del otro lado del río, así que se asomo para ver como cruzar

"Upssss" dijo Ziro finjiendo voz de descuido empujando a Kate hacia la fuerte corriente del río "SCOUT!"


End file.
